Have you ever loved Somebody?
by qwertified
Summary: The original title is 'Have you ever loved somebody (Who didn't even know)?' Very...very sad. One-sided yuri. You HAVE to read it - special announcement inside.


  
**Have you ever loved somebody (Who didn't even know)?******

**Author's note:**   
This is dedicated.....to me. Yes, I know it seems damn selfish, and I'm sorry, but right now, I am going through a lot of love problems right now, and broken hearts. I needed to write this to clear my mind. 

Oh, and by the way, this is a one-sided yuri fic. No, I am **not **gay, or bi. (Not meaning to be offensive) This was the only thing I could think of, that related closly to my situation. Plz don't kill me you guys out there - I'm not used to pleading, but if you're going to review, PLZ offer small words of advice! :'( 

------------------------------------------- 

Sighing, Tomoyo opened the sliding door to her classroom. Through tired eyes, she saw that her desk, was once again filled with flowers and letters. 

She sat down at her chair, brushing a few flower petals off it. She gazed at her desk. The bright colours of the flowers hurt her eyes. Slowly, her vision blurred, making the colours blend together. She lowered her head, letting her inky dark hair fall into her face, sheilding it from watchers. Slowly, very slowly as if her arms were broken, instead of her heart, she picked up the first note, scanned it to the bottom line, where the writer's name stood out. She looked around to find his desk, and placed it there. 

_I can get a thousand letters of confessions and flowers... _She thought bitterly. _But none of them ever come form the person I want it to come from..._

She continued her daily job of returning letters, gifts, and presents. She always felt bad when she had to do things like this; it wasn't their fault she didn't like them that way. It definatly wasn't their fault that she was the way she was, and she loved who she loved. 

But, in a way, she couldn't help feeling like it was **her **fault that **her **loved one, loved someone else. 

Because **Tomoyo **was that way, and Sakura just could not help it if **she**, herself wasn't. 

Tomoyo was almost done giving back the presents and notes, until she spied one, sticking out, plain and lonely. It was just a plain white lily, very much not like the huge, colourful bouquets she got usually. But somehow, the lily, to her was even better. It was beautiful, in it's own blank way, and it had a special aura around it. 

She picked it up, and twirled it between her fingers, admiring the way it looked. 

"I gave you that." 

Surprised, Tomoyo looked up into Sakura's smiling face. "W-What?" She croaked, unable to beleive what she had jsut heard. 

Sakura shrugged and smiled. "I saw it yesterday when Syaoran and I went to the pond. It was all alone out there, on a lily pad, and it looked so **nice**, Tomoyo-san, and it immediately reminded me of you." 

Tomoyo tilted her head to side, and raised an eyebrow. "Me?" She asked, confused. "Why me? How?" 

Sakura tugged on a lock of brown hair, and twisted it carelessly around her finger. "Weell.." She began, stretching 'Well' out as she began her train of thoughts. "Everybody around you, is all together, if you know what I mean. Like, couples and such, and it's all so **special **that way. But...you're all by yourself, but you really don't seem to care. At the pond, yesterday, that lily was all by itself, but it still looked so **special **anyways, even though it was so plain. And it reminded me of you. So I picked it up, with Syaoran's help, and I got Eriol-kun to give it to you..since I can never seem to wake up early enough." She shrugged again. "I guess he thought that if he put it on your desk, without a note or signature, it would seem more mysterious." Her eyes sparkled, and she grinned. "Or **romantic.**" She winked, cast a sidelong look to Eriol who was sitting across from them, with his back turned, and flounced to her desk. 

Tomoyo deflated like a balloon. Of course. Sakura, as usual, had been nice. It hadn't meant **anything **at all. 

Something paused beside her desk, hesitantly. She glanced up again, warily. 

It was Eriol. 

Her emotions burst from her like water bursting from a dam. 

"H-Hiiragizawa.." She choked. "I-I thought that...the flower.." 

He nodded. Using his foot, he pulled up and chair and sat down beside her. "It's going to be alright.." He murmured, taking out his hand. Tomoyo collasped into his arms. Surprised, but not really, he patted her on the back. "...I didn't mean to lead you on...I jsut thought...well.." 

She said nothing. 

Eriol thought about how ironic it was, that he never thought his heart would break more. But, nowadays, it seemed that the world was rubbing his nose in the fact, that he would **only **be a friend that Tomoyo would confide in. 

_Have you ever loved somebody?_

It was better than nothing. 

Tomoy drifted into her thoughts. She knew she really shouldn't be holding onto Eriol, hurting him like this, but at the moment she was so desperate...she needed **something **to hold onto...to let her know that **someone **cared about her, that same way she cared about Sakura. 

_Someone who never knew?_

And that someone was hurting the same way she was, everyday. 

She hated hurting people like this. But...there was something...something **special **and unique about Eriol...that even though he knew that she was in love with somebody else, and that he was way out, he never backed off to leave her alone, like the other ones had. He had stayed there, to support and help her even though he knew he would never have a chance with her. 

Tomoyo needed that. 

She had a feeling she was going to need that a lot nowadays. 

Eriol had that feeling too. He knew, that even though he was never going to have Tomoyo for himself, to love him back, he was never going to give up on her, and leave her alone in the dark. 

They were never going to stop hurting, probably, but hurting with another was always better then hurting by yourself. 

_Have you ever loved somebody?___

_Who never knew?___

They had. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

...I didn't mean to end it with them together....hurting.. 

The main plot was supposed to be loving someone who loved another...and hurting the one who loved you...stuff like that...*shoulders sag*...it's what I was reflecting upon myself......................................................................reviews..........comments...anyone?? 

I have only one sentence left to say: 

I love you Shounen. 


End file.
